Call Me Crazy, but This Might Work
by skylargould04
Summary: (Part 3 of Better Off Friends) Ron's shenanigans send Draco to the hospital. Ron tries to get on Hermione's good side. Will Draco and Hermione be forced to break up or will Ron save his friendship with Hermione. Find out in the Final Part of Better Off Friends!


Hermione reached for Draco's hand, as he started moaning in the hospital bed. His stomach then started to rumble. She had sat with him the entire night. Draco had went in and out of consciousness all through the night and was quite famished. He had been vomiting frequently too. He had already thrown up the contents of his previous meal, which had been quite a while ago. The last time he had eaten was right before Quidditch practice, and that had been a light meal of chicken and rice.

"Shhh," Hermione coaxed him as she put a finger to his lips.

His eyes weren't quite open, but he attempted to sit up, failing miserably as he slumped back down in the bed. He tried again, and this time, Hermione helped him up, propping him against the headboard of the hospital bed.

His eyes fluttered open, and he began to speak in a soft voice. "Hermione, what exactly happened, and how did I get here."

She stroked the side of his face with her index finger. "Someone cast a spell on you and sent you flying into a briar patch. You hit your head, and became unconscious. Ron helped me get you here. Madam Pomfrey said that you have a minor concussion, and a bruised back with small scratches here and there. You should be as good as new in a few days!"

"Alright that's good I guess," he replied drowsily, and fell back asleep.

Three days later, Draco had fully recovered, and was now able to attend Quidditch practice. He also caught up on all the lessons he missed with the help of Hermione.

Meanwhile, Ron was putting his plans into action. _Draco's fully recovered now so I shouldn't feel like a complete jerk if I break Hermione and Draco up. It's go time._

Hermione was in the library, studying, when Ron walked over and stood beside her.

"Dra…..Ron! Sorry Ron, I thought you were Draco."

"No, it's just me," he says through clenched teeth. Ron tightened his fists. _You surely won't mistake him and I for much longer. Not when I'm through with that git._

"What do you mean Ron, just you? I'll love you no matter what happens. I know we've had our differences and a rough past, but you, Harry, and I will always be the golden trio. Together through thick and thin. We haven't always gotten along, but we balance each other out, which makes us an unstoppable trio. I may be dating Draco now, but that still won't change my friendship with you guys. Who knows, maybe you and Draco will become good friends." She pulled Ron into a hug.

Ron saw Draco walk into the library just at that moment behind Hermione's shoulder. It's now or never. Hermione pulled back, and then Ron took both hands and pulled Hermione's face closer to his, and kissed her forcefully.

Struggling to get away, Hermione noticed Draco walk out of the room with a defeated look. Hermione pushed Ron, and ran out of the library to find Draco.

Ron got up from his current position on the ground, and trailed after her. "Hermione!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mrs. Pince called out after him.

Hermione found Draco sitting in a bay window, looking outside with a faraway look. Hermione sat down beside him. She rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Dra.. it's….it's not what you think…"

"Yeah I **thought** you liked me, but that's not the case. So you and Weasley, huh? I mean I know he liked you, but I thought you thought of him as a friend. Apparently I'm neither friend or boyfriend material for you. I should've known no one like you would ever love me anyway." Draco pulled her hand off his shoulder. He started to get up, but Hermione blocked him.

"Move it Hermione!" Draco was boiling with anger or depression. He didn't know what he was feeling, all he knew was that it didn't feel too great.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. She put her hands on his shoulders. "Draco you know that's not true. I love you."

He relaxed a bit and the expression he had on his face softened, but he still felt hurt. Draco then pushed Hermione out of his way.

Ron finally found Hermione and figured out what had happened. His plan all along was to break Draco and Hermione up, that's what he wanted right?

Ron caught Draco's arm just as Draco was making his getaway. "Hey listen we need to talk."

"Get away from me you…you stinking piece of trash," Draco seethed, pulling his arm away from Ron.

"I did it!" Ron looked at the floor with shame. Draco turned back around.

"Did what?" Draco asked with a questioning glare, "Snog my girlfriend?! Are you sure you only put in the effort because it looked like the feeling was mutual."

"No I did snog Hermione, and I cast the spell on you," Ron said sadly.

"Why?" Hermione asked him, "Why would you do that?"

"I...I was jealous. I've always had feelings for you Hermione, but I ruined my only chance with you when we were dating. I never did lose the feeling I guess, so I tried to ruin your relationship. I cast the spell on Draco that sent him to the hospital, and I forced Hermione to kiss me. I'm sorry, I realize now that you guys really do love each other. I wish I could at least go back and do one thing though. I wish I would've treated you better when we were dating. I screwed that up, and I need to accept that we both should see other people. We can't go back down that path, I messed that up for us. I messed our friendship up. Draco, just please don't blame Hermione, you guys need to be together. Don't ruin this relationship like I ruined mine."

With this, Ron left the room. The feeling in his gut had lifted, but he knew he had ruined his relationship with Hermione. He had ruined their relationship as her boyfriend and now as her friend.

Draco offered his hand to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I went off like that. I should've known that you would never do such a thing. I...I'm sorry," Draco wore a guilty look in his eyes.

Hermione took his hand, and lead him over to the window. "I know it seemed hard to believe, but what Ron said is true. I can honestly say that I didn't want to kiss him, but I do want to keep him as a friend. He did come out and tell the truth, it just took him a while. I want you to know that I would never cheat on you. I love you too much to hurt you like that."

Draco smiled. "You probably should go talk to him."

"I know, but I need to do something first."

Draco gave her a confused look. "You don't have another boyfriend I don't know about, do you?" He raised an eyebrow.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nope, now shut up and kiss me." She grabbed the collar of his shirt.

Draco put his hands on her waist and pulled her forward. "Gladly!"

Ron heard a knock on his bedroom door in the boy's dormitories. Thinking it was Harry, he told the person, "Come in."

He was in shock when Hermione came through the door. "Hey," Hermione said as she sat down on his bed.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry for everything I did. I truly am."

"I know you are," she gave him a hug. "Draco and I took your advice so I think it's only fair if you take mine. Lavender really likes you, and I'm sure if you gave her a chance, you would probably find out that you like her too."

"But…."

"Just trust me." Hermione gave Ron a quick hug and left the room.

Ron smiled.

Two weeks later, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Lavender, Neville, and Luna all sat around a table at The Three Broomsticks.

Hermione laid her head against Draco's shoulder, while Draco laid his on top of Hermione's. Hermione smiled at Ron. Ron held Lavender's hand, and smiled at her. Lavender squeezed his hand, and looked over at Luna and grinned. Luna leaned against Neville and looked up at him and smiled. Neville looked over at Harry and grinned. Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. Ginny looked at Draco and grinned.

Then Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, "I love you," and Hermione looked up, he smiled at her.

She grinned at him and replied, "I love you too."


End file.
